


Inner Thoughts

by mattaretto



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattaretto/pseuds/mattaretto
Summary: Matt finally meets his soulmate.





	Inner Thoughts

Soulmates always heard their significant other’s thoughts. But Matt couldn’t hear his soulmate until he was eight. Eight, when he was losing his sight and his soulmate was gaining her hearing. While he was trying to learn to read braille and adjust to being blind, his soulmate was learning words and how to speak. 

While he was trying to get used to all the noises going on around him, and everything he could hear, so was his soulmate. Both often became easily overwhelmed with the new world around them. But he learned that if he focused enough on his soulmate’s voice he could ignore some of the surrounding noise. 

At first, it had been hard to decipher which was hers, he could hear so many. But he finally noticed one, louder and clearer than the others, one that seemed to respond to his own thoughts. He had come to learn more about her over the years. 

He’d learned a lot about her after being able to figure out which voice was  _ hers.  _ One of those things, she lived across the country. He knew he would never leave Hell’s Kitchen, it’s where he’d grown up. It’s where he’d been born, lost his sight, lost his dad, found his friends, found his mom. No, he couldn’t leave. 

While he was studying law, she was studying culinary arts. He wanted to be a lawyer, and her a baker. Each wanted to open their own business, had their own ambitions. 

When he started his vigilante activities, he put her on radio silence for a while, afraid of what she would think. After a week he could hear her starting to get desperate. Trying to figure out why he would go so silent, why he would try to keep his thoughts from her. It wasn’t like him. 

Hearing her so close to tears, made him snap. He realized he could no longer ignore her, he could no longer keep up this no talking. So he skipped going out one night and sat in bed, starting from the beginning to tell her. She had stayed silent the entire time and by the end, he was worried because she was still silent. It turned out he didn’t have anything to worry about because as long as he stayed safe she didn’t care. Understood and supported him, even. 

Several years later there was radio silence from her. Sort of. There were things here and there but never enough to get any information as to what she was doing. 

_ Hey, Matty, sorry about the radio silence, I’ve been busy. If you’re out doing your thing you can get back to me later.  _ He was out doing his thing and hearing her voice had caught him off guard. Enough to be thrown to the ground. He got what he needed and left the con lying on the ground. 

He didn’t respond until he was back in his apartment and finished showering.  _ Jesus, Charlie, is everything okay? I thought something might have happened, nothing happened right?  _

_ No, no, nothing bad happened, all good. I’ve just been really busy for the past week, I’m so sorry. Have you been doing okay?  _ He was relieved, glad that she was okay. Glad that she hadn’t been harmed. 

_ I’ve been good, everything's been good. What have you been busy with?  _

_ I finally did it, Matty. I was able to open up a bakery.  _ His heart soared, she’d been wanting this since she was a kid. 

_ I’m so proud of you, baby. Where did you manage to find a space?  _ There was a pause, did she not want to tell him? 

_ You’re not gonna believe me, Matty. I still can’t believe it.  _

_ You have no faith in me, Charlie. _

_ Hell’s Kitchen. I managed to get a place in Hell’s Kitchen, Matty.  _

_ You’re joking.  _

_ Told you so.  _

_ Where are you?  _

_ In bed.  _

_ Charlotte.  _

_ Matthew.  _

_ I need to see you.  _

_ Me too.  _ She gave him her address and after that he was gone. He left his apartment and didn’t bother with a cab, taking all the shortcuts he knew to reach her place. She wasn’t that far, at least she wasn’t any further than he’d traveled before. 

Before he knew it, he was knocking on her apartment door, chest rising and falling quickly. He could hear her moving around her apartment, feet moving quickly against the hardwood floor. The door opened and he was met with an Earthy scent mixed with the smell of freshly baked bread. It made him feel at home.

He could tell she was looking him up and down, her heart rate raising, “Hi,” It came out as breathy and a smile broke out across his face. She sounded so much better in person. 

“Hey.” She stood there a while longer, just staring at him and he chuckled. 

“Oh! Sorry, come in, I ordered food. Thai, hope you don’t mind.” She stepped aside and he walked in, gauging the location of the items in the apartment. He moved into the living room, her following after shutting the door and making sure it was locked. 

He sat down on the couch and she sat beside him. Both were in too much shock to do anything. They had known each other almost their whole lives, and yet they hadn’t. Without as so much of a word, she reached out to cup his cheek. 

He leaned into the touch, eyes closing even if it wouldn’t stop him from seeing. She smiled, and he opened his eyes. He grabbed her waist, pulling her close and dragging her into his lap. 

She was quick to respond, straddling his legs and resting her hands on his shoulders. He hadn’t even kissed her yet and he was desperate. Desperate to finally know what her lips would feel like against his, how her skin would feel bare against his. Was this what meeting your soulmate was supposed to feel like? 

“Matty,” Hearing her say it so sweetly, so innocently, he couldn’t help but grip her waist instinctively and pulled her hips closer to him. A gasp passed her lips and he couldn’t help but smirk. He moved a hand up to push some of her hair back, letting it rest on the side of her neck and his thumb trace along her throat. Her breath hitched and he smirked, applying slight pressure with his thumb.

He leaned forward, lips brushing against her ear, “How long ago did you order the food?” 

“What?” A gasp passed her lips and her voice came out as breathy.

“Wanna know how much time we have.” He began trailing his lips across her neck and jaw, allowing her to twist her neck to look at the clock. 

“Should be here in thirty minutes.” He smirked, pushing his hand under shirt and bringing his lips close to hers, relishing in the way she arched into his touch. 

“Perfect.”


End file.
